


Without Walls

by Ludensberg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludensberg/pseuds/Ludensberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lifted her shirt and let the cool air hit her skin as her nails slowly traveled from waist band to the top of her ribs. What if Krista stole glances at her the same way she did? What if every time they touched the same electricity shot through her? What if every time their eyes met Krista melted the same way she did?<br/>She rolled her eyes, of course not but she'd entertain the thought if only for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ymir

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't been able to get this proof read.  
> This is my very first attempt at writing smut.  
> Be nice and definitely give me some pointers for areas to improve!

The door creaked shut as Ymir's eyes adjusted to the pitch black of the share-room herself and 4 others occupied.

She quietly kicked off her blankets allowing the cool air to run over her exposed legs.  
It had been 2 weeks into their examination within the training corps and tensions were high.  
She ran her hands through her hair as she rested her head against the pillow staring up at the bunk above.

Everyone's moods were at an all time low.  
Mikasa spent most her time out with Eren and Armin so her time spent within the confines of the dorms were spared idle chatter, Annie also kept to herself never uttering a word to anyone and would often retreat to her room later then most. Sasha was having a hard time keeping the smile on her face as every day Keith exercised her spirit with nothing but harsh criticism and lengthy punishments.

Ymir closed her eyes.

Everyone except Krista.

It seemed nothing ever got beneath Krista's skin, she wore the same smile day in and day out despite not quite being the strongest.

Her perseverance was something to admire.

There were too many things to admire about Krista, too many things Ymir should never have noticed.

She gritted her teeth as her hand rested on the ever present blush that had adorned itself across her tanned cheeks.  
This was ridiculous, they were training to fight for survival and yet she found herself thinking of the blonde more then she ever should have.

She was her escape, nothing more and nothing less.

\---

"Ymir, it's unfair! I can't possibly take you down! You are way too tall" Krista moaned as she lifted her fists and steadied herself into position.

Sparring was always fun, watching her face curl up into the most disgruntled of expressions as she was teamed up with Ymir at every opportunity.

"If you can't take me down, how will you fare against a Titan eh?"

Krista's face flushed red as she looked to the ground.

"This is cheating"

Ymir got into position "I just saw Annie take down Reiner AND Eren, this is hardly cheating"

"Are you ready?"

Before Krista had the chance Ymir was upon her, she felt the force of Ymir's upper body push her onto her heels, she closed her eyes and brought her leg up to sweep at Ymir's ankles.  
To both their surprise Ymir lost balance.  
As she began to fall backwards, she reached up and grasped at the belt clasped around Krista's chest and tugged it forwards bringing them both down into the dirt.

"That was fucking embarrassing"

Ymir looked up as she saw Keith shaking his head and writing something (bad, no doubt) in his note book.

She lifted herself onto her elbows, clutching her head with one hand.  
Ymir blinked, looking up at the blonde who was now straddling her midsection.  
"Oh"  
Ymir looked to Krista who had her hands firmly placed on her stomach, her eyes glued to the ground below, her face obscured by her blonde locks.  
Was she blushing? surely not.

"Did I hurt you?"

She was worried.  
She was always worried.

"What? No. Get up" Ymir said bucking her off and helping her onto her feet.  
She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Krista looked up in surprise.

"You are just so short" she smiled as she draped her arm around Krista and pull her against her as they walked. "We better get inside before Sasha eats our share of food"

Ymir could feel Krista looking up at her, her gaze threatening to send a shock wave through her entire body.

It always did.  
She could never tell her.

\---

Ymir's hand found its way to her mouth, slowly trailing over her own lips.  
This was stupid, Krista would never even consider it.  
Would she?

She let out a deep breath.

No, of course she wouldn't.  
Everyone knew of Ymir's preferences by now, surely.  
If she were interested she would have let her know by now...

Wouldn't she?

Ymir's breathe hitched in her throat as she heard movement from above.

Curious, she rolled onto her side and hid herself out of sight with her pillow and blanket.  
She could hear her moving, the ruffling of sheets and the sound of feet hitting the wood of the ladder.

What was she doing?  
The brunette feigned sleep, squinting only enough to make out her movements.  
Krista made her way down the ladder as quietly and gracefully as a feather.  
Ymir slowly opened her eyes as she watched the blonde slowly make her way over to the door.  
Ymir bit her lip, she looked so good even after just waking up.  
She watched her slowly open the door sending the light from the hallway inside as it lightly illuminated the room, giving Ymir the perfect view.

Underwear and a singlet.

what was common for most girls sent Ymir bright red, she stifled a moan and brought her hands up to her mouth to cease any uneasy breathing that threatened to expose her as she watched her leave.

She squeezed her eyes closed and collapsed back onto the mattress as the darkness enveloped the room creating the perfect canvas for Ymir's thoughts.

She bit her lip, guilt rising and falling in her chest with each breath.  
This was her friend, her "close" friend. A friend that let her near her, a friend that let her wrap her arms around her small, perfect, petite figure, her curves free for Ymir to feel beneath her heavy touch.

Ymir's head involuntarily shook from side to side as she yanked the pillow from beneath her and forced it into her face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered into nothing as the pillows suppressed her aggression.

But what if?

She discarded the pillow and stretched herself out in the smalls of her bed.  
What if she could be hers? If by some stretch of the imagination she felt the same?  
Ymir's hands rested above her shorts and she slowly dragged her nails up her half exposed stomach.  
Unlike most of the girls, Ymir felt comfortable when covered, she wore a long sleeve shirt and shorts almost every night bar some instances where the heat would be too much and she'd attempt a singlet.

She lifted her shirt and let the cool air hit her skin as her nails slowly traveled from waist band to the top of her ribs. What if Krista stole glances at her the same way she did? What if every time they touched the same electricity shot through her? What if every time their eyes met Krista melted the same way she did?  
She rolled her eyes, of course not but she'd entertain the thought if only for tonight.  
Her hands teased at her waistband as she felt herself bite down on her lower lip, the pressure enough to draw but the smallest drop of blood.  
She pushed her head against the mattress, letting the cool air hit her neck and newly exposed stomach sending a chill down her spine.

What if Krista did what she was about to do to herself with thoughts reserved only for Ymir? Ymir's eyes clenched shut at the thought, she shouldn't, there were too many people.  
She had to, the pressure was too much, too many weeks in Krista's presence, too many times she repressed the urge to pull Krista into her and show her in detail how much she wanted and how willing she'd be to give.  
Too many times she had watched Krista change into her uniform, her face forced to remain expressionless as the flawless girl contorted her body against the wall as she adjusted the straps of her uniform over her perfect slender legs.

Ymir's fingers slowly dipped beneath her waistband, she felt guilty but was too aroused to care, her fingers slowly edging themselves closer and closer. She buried her head into the pillow suppressing the slightest of breathes as her body arched as she ran her fingers up and down.  
This was wrong, she mentally scolded herself.  
This was a primal urge, she clenched her teeth.  
She had more control over herself then this, the feeling too foreign to label.  
The thought of Krista set her teeth on edge and the image of the pure, innocent blonde writhing beneath her fueled her pace.  
Ymir held her breath as she felt her fingers slowly edge inside, the guilt seeming more and more exciting, so wrong, so taboo.  
Little Krista would never know.  
Her heart was racing, her free hand running across her chest as her fingers pushed deeper and deeper, she resisted the urge to cry out as her teeth dug deeper into the pillow beside her.  
Fuck, she needed this.

Her eyes shot open as she heard the creaking of the dormitory door.

Krista?  
Of course it was Krista.  
Shit!

Ymir's hands fumbled at her blankets pulling them to her face in an attempt to feign sleep.  
Light enveloped the room as the door was pushed open, only slowly.

She could barely hear Krista's feet against the wooden floors as she crept towards the ladder.  
her hands had hit the first step, she had to take the opportunity.

"Where were you off too just now?Hmm?" Ymir questioned, her smug tone attempting to hide the fact her heart was still racing.

She heard a little yelp in the darkness as her eyes slowly made out her petite figure.

"Oh, you scared me!" Krista whispered "what are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same"

The light from beneath the door leaked inside just enough for both of them to see each other.  
Ymir rested her head on one hand "Sneak out to see the boys maybe?"

Krista brought her hands up onto the ladder "no, don't be ridiculous"

"Is it Armin? Jean maybe?" Her eyes narrowed ".....Reiner?"

She could tell her words stunned Krista, her venomous tone almost accusing in its delivery.

"No, I just went and got a glass of water. It's late Ymir you should be asleep" her soft voice sending a wave of relief over Ymir.

"Maybe I would be asleep if you weren't so loud leaving just now" she lied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'll try and be quieter next time"

She was sweet, way too sweet.  
She never took the bait, never argued back, never gave what she got from the brunette.

"It's fine, I was joking" she mumbled watching Krista push herself up onto the ladder.

"Goodnight Ymir"

Ymir watched as Krista climbed the ladder, her singlet lifting as she reached for the higher step "Oh n..night" she stumbled as she averted her gaze and stared at the wall on the inside of her bunk "see you tomorrow" she whispered as she heard Krista reach the bed above.

Ymir laid back against the mattress, listening to the little sighs of exhaustion that were being emitted from the top bunk.  
Guilt rushed through her, how could she have been thinking about Krista like that? She was delicate and innocent; much unlike herself.

It had been a while since everyone had been home, surely some would have indulged in this kind of behavior, if not the girls then definitely the men.  
Ymir sighed letter her fingers graze the waistband of her pants.  
Did Krista get urges like this? Were there nights she spent sleeping whilst Krista ran her small delicate hands over her perfect body?  
The arousal returned at the sheer thought, little Krista moaning and arching as she pleasured herself in a room surrounded by people, it sent a shiver down Ymir's body.

Her fingers slid beneath her pants, she closed her eyes.  
Krista was just there, not even a meter or two away, sleeping, totally unaware.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly ran her fingers against the dampness of her underwear, her face flustered with embarrassment.  
2 weeks into training and she was already succumbing to the perverse nature of thoughts.  
"Fuck" she breathed into her pillow as her fingers dipped beneath her underwear allowing her to feel the full extent of her arousal.  
Her mind wandering to the thought of Krista in the very attire she wore tonight.  
She looked good, she always looked so good, her perfect straight hair draped over her small delicate shoulders, as she perched herself atop Ymir.  
She had felt Krista in the exact position earlier that day, light as a feather, her face tinted pink in embarrassment as a blush crept along her cheeks.  
What if she had just taken the chance and pulled at the uniforms belt that was tucked neatly against Krista's perfect chest? What if she had pulled her down and forced her body against hers, running her tongue across her soft lips, granting herself permission to explore her hot warm mouth.

 

and what if she had let her?

Ymir's body arched as she gripped the sheets beneath her tighter, her fingers rubbing gently against her clit as her thighs involuntarily shook against the pleasure.

What if the mornings spent alone with Krista in the change rooms were put to better use? If the belts on her uniform served more of a purpose then to secure her maneuver gear.  
Ymir's breathing intensified as she pushed deep inside herself, allowing her body to thrust against her fingers.  
Krista was so oblivious, so naive to how Ymir felt, if she knew with every helping hand, with every tug of her uniform Ymir wanted to force her against a wall and let her hands do unspeakable things.  
She wanted to see the blush she had become accustomed to in a different context, the sighs of exhaustion from Krista accompanying her own heavy breathing, her body shaking and quivering at Ymir's touch.  
She wanted her to herself, hers to touch and taste.

 

Her body clenched as her legs began to shake, it was too much.  
Her body matching the rhythmic thrusts of her fingers.

She wanted Krista right now, her body sweating and shaking as Ymir pushed her tiny figure to its limits, her yelps and moans against Ymir's ear as motivation.

Her breath stunted as her whole body jerked forward as she felt her orgasm take over, her mouth threatening to surrender to the smallest of yelps as her body rode out her pleasure.

She could hear movement but was far too occupied to care, the wave of relief freeing her of any conscious thought.  
Her breathing steadied as she free'd her mouth from the confines of the pillow. 

She pulled her blankets over herself as she slowly came down from the high she had just experienced.

Ymir's eyes grew heavy as she coaxed herself to sleep.

These next few months would be hard.


	2. Krista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo I'm back with another attempt at writing. This time from Krista's side of things.  
> Again! please inform me of anything that could help my writing improve as I'm still pretty insecure about posting this stuff up for the world to see.  
> This site needed more beautiful lesbians.

Light slipped in through the window illuminating the share-room of the girls dorm.  
Krista's eyes flickered open as the the new days warmth crept along her skin stirring her from her rather peaceful sleep.  
The blonde yawned, eyes glued to the ceiling.  
It was just another day.  
Whilst today was considered by Keith to be a "rest day" Krista never really felt relaxed.  
It was all the fighting, the tension between students, the yelling and down talking, it got to her more then she'd let on and for a moment she lay in her warm bed contemplating the consequences of just simply rolling over and sleeping through the rest of the day.

She sat up and began to tie her long blonde locks up into a pony tail, taking a while to examine her small stature and petite physic.  
The blonde let out a sigh, she wasn't strong, not like Mikasa or Annie ... or Ymir..

She felt her heart lunge forward. Ymir was physically strong, physically tall, physically capable of making Krista stumble and stutter at any given moment.  
She shook her head, chalking the feeling up to nothing but Ymir and her intimidation tactics.

Krista rolled onto her stomach, and reached for a pillow to have one last 5 minute rest, she tucked the pillow under her chin and stared aimlessly across the room.  
Her eyes threatening to succumb to sleep flickered slowly as she began to focus on the lack of people inhabiting the room.

Everyone was up and awake, having breakfast no doubt.  
Her eyes shot open as she leapt up off her bed.  
Everyone was awake??

Threatening to lose balance the small blonde hastily made her way down the ladder and across to her luggage to get changed, she reached in and pulled out her white pants and shirt all while flinging her singlet over her shoulders.  
Late wasn't something she was used to, she had such a positive track run with attendance and attitude and the thought of her comrades stumbling to find an excuse for her made her stomach sink.  
Looping her belts over her feet and up her legs she struggled against the knots that had formed in her straps.  
Panicking now, she pulled against it only tightening the knot further.  
She huffed, closing her eyes in an attempt to catch a breath.

That's when she heard it.  
The light snoring being emitted from the bunk below her own.  
She turned herself, shirt unbuttoned, straps in knots around her hips and hair barely restrained by the elastic she quickly placed in it this morning.

"Ymir?" She whispered taking a step closer to the brunette who was sprawled out on her stomach clearly tangled in her sheets from an uneasy sleep.  
Krista felt her face flush as she examined the sleeping girl, the one who intimidated and picked on her to no end.  
Her mouth crept into a smile, she didn't look so scary now, she didn't look like the crude, rough and aggressive Ymir she knew out on the training grounds.  
Ymir looked almost cute with how her hands were beneath the pillow, squeezing it to the point where Krista doubted whether or not it even had feathers in it anymore.  
She had line of drool trickling from her soft lips onto the fabric, the light hitting her rather defined shoulders and trailing down her masculine physic to her legs which had been knotted up in the white of her sheets.

Krista blinked, she had been staring, she had stopped what she was doing, all fear of being late vanishing with one quick glance.  
"Ymir" she attempted again, taking a step closer until she was standing above the girl "wake up please"

Nothing.

Krista brought her thumb to her mouth in confusion, she couldn't just yell at her, Ymir would be furious.  
She slowly reached out and placed her hand against her soft freckled shoulder "Ymir!" She strained a whisper "it's time to get up please"  
Her small hand slowly shook on her shoulder, moving Ymir from left to right.

Ymir was always difficult like this.  
It was that she didn't care about anything.. from deadlines to holding conversation, if it wasn't in Ymir's best interest then the brunette just never made the effort.

Krista let her hand softly slide down her shoulders to the top of her toned back.  
Ymir quite possibly had the worst personality of anyone she had ever met, she was rude, selfish and loud, never failing to make sure people knew how she felt regardless of the impact of her comments.  
Ymir was truly a crude human being, but for someone with so many visible flaws Krista couldn't convince herself to leave her side.  
Day in and day out the blonde was always seen in her presence, it had gotten to the point where it was as if she was a part of her, to the point where to have one without the other often caused confusion amongst the rest of the squad.  
Connie had made plenty of passing comments to her, questioning why she chose the company of Ymir of all people whilst throwing in his share of profanities that Ymir most probably deserved.

Ymir was just different, intriguing even. Unlike anyone she had met before.  
Ymir was the most confusing human being she had ever met and for reasons unbeknownst to herself she felt the need to figure her out, to know her from the inside out.  
What motivated her if not the survival of mankind?  
She let her fingers trace over Ymir's shoulder as she let out a soft sigh.

"What are you doing?"

Krista shook her head, clearing her mind of the cloud of thoughts that had taken over her consciousness, her eyes shot to the brunette laying on the bed who had now awoken and was now eyeing her off as if she had stolen something from her.

"Oh god, I was"  
There it was, the stumble.  
"I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes" she mumbled.

"Alright alright" the taller girl sat up and whipped the drool from her lips. "I'm awake"

Krista's eyes traced over Ymir's smirking face, taking in just how handsome Ymir could be before she had the chance to open her mouth.  
The taller girls hair had been taken out of her usual brown clip and was now wild against her tanned face.  
Krista had never seen anyone with such untamed bed hair, Annie came close but Ymir was a league of her own.  
"I like your hair" she smiled in her all too familiar warm way.

Ymir's eyes met hers and her lips curved into what seemed like a small smile.  
Getting up from her bed, Ymir stumbled lazily passed Krista to the other side of the room where she began rummaging through her clothes in search of her uniform.

"We are going to be late you know?"

Ymir began to throw clothes across the floor as her search for her uniform was becoming a struggle.  
"Late for what? Breakfast?" She stopped "Oh shit, I'm actually hungry! better not miss it"

"I meant the attendance call" Krista retorted as the tall brunette managed to pull on her white pants and boots.

Throwing on her grey shirt, Ymir stopped dead in her tracks "oh, you were being serious"

Krista huffed almost regretting every nice thing that crossed her mind about the freckled girl standing before her, she raised her eyebrow in attempt to hold her ground.

Ymir finished strapping herself up and approached the small girl, arms behind her head as she began to tie her unruly hair back into her brown clip "better finish getting ready then" she said taking the clip and weaving it into her hair. "Nice uniform by the way" she grinned eyeing Krista up and down, flicking her eyebrows up and down jokingly as Krista examined herself.

"Oh god" Krista's face flushed red as she grabbed her shirt and held it together hiding her cleavage which had unknowingly been on display.

Ymir laughed and rolled her eyes "having problems with the belts?"

Krista slowly brought her eyes back up to meet Ymir's almost golden orbs. "I don't understand how they get so tangled" she admitted.

Ymir's face softened from its usual smug self and was replaced with what seemed to be a warm smile.  
Krista could feel her cheeks heating back up and her heart beat quickening inside her chest.

"Here" Ymir lowered herself onto her knees so as to reach up and slowly untangle the straps that had knotted themselves against the shorter girls hips.

Krista watched as Ymir's hands guided the belts through each loop, lifting her arms to allow her to secure the uniform to her.  
"You don't have to do the whole lot" she said, shying away from even glancing down at her.  
She felt helpless, unable to even dress herself without the help of another. "I can dress myself you know"

Ymir looked up at her, the smug grin returning, this time baring her rather cat like grin "I can see that" she said tugging on one of the small knots making Krista's hips shake.

Face still bright red Krista managed to secure the belt over her chest and clip it into place as Ymir finished up readjusting the rest of the harness.

"I don't see why we have to wear them, we aren't supposed to be training" Ymir stated getting to her feet. "Eh, who cares I'm starving" she clapped her hands together and looked over her shoulder at the small blonde who was combing the knots out of her hair.

"We are going to be late you know" Ymir laughed as she feigned an attempt at Krista's high pitched tone "come on now princess we don't have all day"

Krista set the comb down and followed her companion to the door, her chest warm with the nickname Ymir had chosen for her.

Ymir was so gentle but so rough, it confused her to no end, her mind constantly collecting new pieces of her to add to the ever building puzzle that was Ymir.  
Krista closed her eyes as she walked towards her, she never thought she'd ever think this way about another human being, she never believed that one person could insight so many questions.

Ymir was so bossy, so rude, so obnoxious and Krista just couldn't get enough.


End file.
